I Love You
by Takamina
Summary: Que se passe-t-il à la fin de l'épisode 26 entre Nagisa et Shizuma ? Je l'ai imaginé ici !


**Un One Shot que j'ai écris il y a déjà pas mal de temps, parce que j'étais frustrée de la fin de Strawberry Panic !**

Point de Vue Nagisa

Après notre long câlin dans l'herbe Shizuma se releva et m'entraîna vers sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée elle ma plaqua contre cette dernière et me regarda longuement dans les yeux. Je rougissais.

Shizuma : Tu es mignonne quand tu rougie.  
>Nagisa : Tu es mignonne tout le temps...<p>

Elle parcouru mes lèvres entres-ouvertes avec son doigt. Un léger souffle s'en échappait. Elle passa furtivement un bras derrière ma taille et m'approcha d'elle. Elle me jeta un regard tendre et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes tout doucement. Elle ouvrit la bouche, je fis de même et nous commençâmes à jouer avec nos langues. Elle caressait mon dos, je caressais sa nuque. Notre baiser s'interrompit, elle me regarda de nouveau et posa une main timide sur ma poitrine. Voyant que je ne la retirai pas Shizuma commença à balader sa main sur mes seins. Le tissu de ma robe m'empêchait de sentir pleinement les sensations que me procurait sa main, mais je ressentais quand même quelque chose de très fort. Je lâchai un léger râle de plaisir. Elle reprit mes lèvres dans les siennes et continua à me caresser. J'essayais de faire de même, mais comme nous étions collées, c'était assez fastidieux. Je la poussai vers le lit. Arrivée devant la fenêtre elle ferma les rideaux me fit faire un demi tour et enleva ma robe. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me toucha à nouveau la poitrine, tout en me faisant des bisous dans le cou. Je lui fis aussi faire un demi-tour pour lui enlever son bel uniforme d'écolière qui lui allait si bien. Je reproduis les gestes que Shizuma venait de faire. Elle m'enlaça et, finit par dégrafer mon soutien gorge, ce que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Je fis de même. Shizuma étant plus entreprenante, non seulement par son expérience et son âge mais aussi par son esprit plus mature que le mien, elle m'allongea sur le lit et se mi à califourchon sur moi.

Nagisa : *rougie* Je te veux...  
>Shizuma : *sourire* Je te prends !<p>

Elle m'embrassa vivement tout en continuant à me ploter. Un gémissement que je laissai paraitre lui fit comprendre que sans ma robe j'étais beaucoup plus sensible. Elle joua avec mes tétons ce qui me fit rougir et souffler d'envi.

Shizuma : Tu es très émotive !  
>Nagisa : Mmh... Fff... Excuse-moi... Uh...<br>Shizuma : Oh mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire !

Shizuma m'embrassa un sein et commença à y balader sa langue. Sa langue descendit ensuite le long de mon ventre. Elle enleva le bout de tissu qui me séparait encore d'elle, dans l'élan j'enlevai aussi son boxer. Sa délicieuse bouche déposa un bisou sur mon intimité qui fit parcourir un frisson dans tout mon corps.

Nagisa : Je t'aime...

Shizuma s'approcha de mon oreille pour me rendre mes sentiments. C'était ma première fois et je ne pouvais rêver mieux que de le faire avec elle... Dès le premier regard qu'elle m'avait accordé je l'avais aimé... Elle me coupa dans mes pensés :

Shizuma : Je sais que c'est ta première fois... Tu es sûr de vouloir aller plus loin ?

C'était la première fois que je la voyais douter quand il s'agissait de l'amour.

Nagisa : Tu ne trouves pas qu'on a déjà pas mal avancé ? Shizuma... J'ai envie de toi, je veux te prouver que je t'aime, qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux !  
>Shizuma : Nagisa...<p>

Mon prénom se perdit dans un baiser. Elle s'allongea sur moi et commença à bouger, cela faisait une sensation très agréable, en même temps elle s'amusait de nouveau avec mes tétons. Une boule de chaleur montait en moi. Elle arrêta et introduisit deux de ses magnifiques fins doigts en moi. Un petit cri de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres à moitié fermées. Mon bassin bougeait car cette nouvelle sensation m'émotionnait et me faisait du bien. Ma bien aimée commença à faire des vas et viens de plus en plus vite. Avec sa main libre elle me frottait énergiquement les seins. Je m'agrippai aux draps tout en découvrant de nouvelles sensations. Je transpirais. Dans un dernier gémissement je criai en appelant le seul être qui occupait mes pensés en ce moment. Elle se posa sur la côté en regardant le plafond. Je voulais lui faire vivre ce qu'elle venait de me procurer. Après avoir repris mes esprits je lui plaquai les mains sur le lit et l'embrassai fougueusement. Je lui titillai les mamelons me rappelant se que ce geste m'avait procuré. Je senti ses tétons se durcir au fur et a mesure. J'y risquai ma langue ce qui lui fit s'agripper d'une main aux draps.

Nagisa : Et c'est moi qui suis émotive !  
>Shizuma : Nagisa... Mmh...<p>

Mes mains parcoururent son corps jusqu'à arriver à son entre jambe. J'y pénétrai un de mes dix doigt de peur de lui faire mal, et commençai des vas et viens. Voyant que je pouvais faire mieux je pus rentrer, à ma grande surprise deux doigts de plus. J'allais doucement. Son corps se cambrait sous le plaisir. Elle bougeait beaucoup.

Shizuma : Nagisa... Je... Hnn... Je t'aime... Fuh... Nagisa... Eumf...  
>Nagisa : Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime...<p>

J'accélérai mes mouvements. Pour elle le désir devenait insoutenable elle criait, de sa main gauche elle s'agrippait au matelas et de sa main droite elle me griffa le dos, ce qui contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser ne me fis pas mal. Puis elle jouie, à ce moment son regard était si magnifique que son cris de jouissance s'engouffra dans ma bouche qui avait pris possessions des ses lèvres tremblantes. Je me mis sur le côté pour la laisser respirer, malgré le manque de place sur ce lit une place.

Shizuma : Merci... Tu... es... douée... Pour une... première fois !  
>Nagisa : Merci ... La personne avec qui je l'ai fais y est pour quelque chose...<p>

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et me donna un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir.


End file.
